El príncipe de hielo y la sombra del pasado
by Tsuki wa kurenai
Summary: La culpa es la que te atormenta y no puedes notar el peligro que te asecha por ello prefiero herirte a tener que llorarte aunque eso signifique no volver a mirarte


HOOOLA! Bueno este es un pequeño fan de esta linda pareja, claro dejando a un lado la trama del anime además que los personajes creados por el autor me fascinan. *.*

**El príncipe de hielo y la sombra del pasado **

Era una noche fría y solitaria donde la figura del príncipe de las tierras del oeste, se veía recostada bajo un árbol. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, el por qué de su soledad, como esperando que la luna contestara a sus preguntas. Tratando de llenar aquel vacío que provocaba un gran dolor en su corazón, prefirió pensar en aquella humana que con solo una mirada, lograba derretir aquella barrera en su frío corazón. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar aquellos momentos en los que era feliz, cuando aun podía disfrutar de aquella cálida piel que entre sus peligrosas garras, desprendía aquel hermoso aroma a jazmín.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo de aquel día, que parecía olvidado sin embargo, para él era una herida que se hacía cada vez más profunda con el transcurso del tiempo. Resignado, alzó la vista al cielo y pronunció su nombre, como esperando que ella apareciera entre las sombras y le dedicara una gentil sonrisa como siempre lo había hecho.

-Rin…por qué no fui capaz de mantener mi promesa-pronunció con un gran dolor en cada una de aquellas palabras, como si desgarrara su alma lentamente.

Con la luz de la luna se dejó llevar en aquellos recuerdos, sin poder frenar alguno. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró hacia la luna, fijando su camino a ese lugar donde surgió aquel sentimiento humano que desprecio por tantos años. Caminando a ciegas en lo profundo de su mente llegó a su palacio, los sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida como de costumbre y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Jaken…no quiero que me molesten, a menos que sea urgente-ordenó a su pequeño sirviente, el cual se inclinó y obedeció casi al instante. Todos en aquel recinto no mencionaban nada durante aquella noche ya que se había convertido en un doloroso recuerdo. En las cercanías de aquellas tierras, se encontraba un peligroso enemigo, que atentaría con la vida del futuro lord de las tierras del oeste.

-Adelante, pasa-dijo una voz segura y sin vacilación; se abrieron las puertas dando paso a Satou, fiel sirviente al lord y su pequeño cachorro. Extendiéndose ante sus ojos, una enorme habitación con estantes llenos de centenares de libros, donde una tenue luz atravesaba un vitral dejando ver una de las esquinas donde una figura seria y pensativa revisaba unos planos que se hallaban sobre una pequeña mesa de caoba.

-Señor, el enemigo a atacado la aldea donde se encontraba ella-dijo con una mirada seria e inexpresiva.

-Hm…prepara las tropas, saldremos inmediatamente. _No permitiré que se repita la misma historia-_pensó con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Enseguida señor-contestó Satou, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose con paso apresurado, dejando un profundo silencio en aquella habitación.

Unas horas antes en una pequeña aldea, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, lucía una profunda mirada color chocolate y su figura portaba un hermoso kimono de tres capas color blanco con decoraciones de pétalos de cerezo.

-Señorita Rin, por favor necesito su ayuda, mi hijo está muy grave, tiene mucha fiebre-se acercó un joven de tés morena hacía la sacerdotisa.

Deteniendo el paso enfrentó al joven pidiéndole la guiara inmediatamente hasta el lugar. Una vez ahí solo tardó unos minutos en curar al niño.

-No se preocupe, dele este te de hiervas durante los próximos tres días y con eso se pondrá mejor-

-Muchas gracias sacerdotisa-contestó la pareja

-Como le podemos agradecer lo que ha hecho por nosotros y nuestro hijo-diciendo esto hacían una reverencia.

-No se preocupen, no es necesario que me lo agradezcan, para eso estoy aquí-contestó la joven con una dulce mirada en el rostro.

Saliendo del lugar se dirigió a su templo y en el instante en que cerró las puertas, escuchó gritos y una gran explosión, haciéndola salir con un arco y con su carcaj; viendo las llamas consumiendo la pequeña aldea, apresuró el paso lomas que pudo.

Salió corriendo de entre las llamas buscando sobrevivientes, en ese momento contemplo la imagen de la pequeña casa de donde minutos antes había estado y no pudo contener las lagrimas de dolor y rabia, ya que la casa se encontraba completamente destruida.

- ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?-preguntó casi gritando al desolado lugar y logro escuchar una sínica carcajada, que se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella.

-Qué pena, creo que llegas tarde-pronunciando cada palabra con una sínica sonrisa. Rin volteó a verlo con la rabia marcada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Cómo pudiste atacar a estas inocentes personas?-pronuncio, con una mirada llena de odio y rencor. Aquel ser portaba ropas negras y sobre sus hombros una gabardina de cuello alto y del mismo color, dejando ver en una de sus manos un guante del cual colgaba un pequeño rosario de perlas negras y purpuras, su mirada plateada concentraba una gran crueldad que era casi palpable mientras que sus cabellos eran más negros que la noche luciendo unos destellos blancos como si fueran un símbolo de la realeza.

-¿Por qué?, estas en esta aldea y tu eres una pieza clave para la guerra que se avecina-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la sacerdotisa amputándole con una flecha.

En ese instante se oyó un estruendo, desconcertando a la joven de su presa; frente a sus ojos solo vio un rayo plateado, antes de caer inconsciente. La elegante e imponente figura del Lord del oeste sostenía el frágil cuerpo de la humana inconsciente, este le dedicó una sonrisa al enemigo marchándose mientras sus soldados cubrían su paso dejando escuchar un grito de rabia.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente intentando pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento noto que se encontraba en una habitación enorme donde los muebles eran de madera fina, las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos de flores de cerezo y se respiraba una tranquilidad muy profunda.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba al momento de levantarse aturdida.

Al salir de aquella habitación, noto que en ese lugar solo había demonios, pensando que el enemigo la había capturado, salió corriendo por los pasillos de aquella mansión y el miedo inundo su corazón haciéndolo palpitar descontroladamente. Al tomar uno de los enormes pasillos, llegó a ella una brisa llena con un delicioso aroma a jancitos y hortensia azul.

-¿Es por aquí?...tal vez sea la salida- se dijo la joven al momento de salir corriendo, parándose de golpe, vio un hermoso jardín al final del pasillo, caminando hacia el vio la figura de un demonio recostado en las raíces de un árbol de cerezo.

Sin poder pensar siquiera en acercarse o no, sus pies caminaron hacia aquella persona como si la estuviera llamando; al encontrarse frente a él, era como si su presencia la hiciera sentir segura y a salvo. En un impulso casi inconsciente toco su frente donde lucía una hermosa luna menguante.

Al sentir ese calor tan familiar de aquel tacto, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo la imagen que su ser había anhelado, se dejo llevar en aquella fantástica ilusión que su mente le había proporcionado, instantes después se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión si no la verdadera figura de la humana contemplándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Saliendo de aquel trance Rin dio un brinco hacia atrás y salió corriendo, en ese instante Sesshomaru la tomo de a muñeca atrayéndola hacia él y aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Ella forcejeaba por soltarse pero todo intento fue en vano, dándose por vencida dejo de luchar en su contra, dejando que el calor que emanaba de aquella criatura la controlara. Desde lo lejos una mirada dorada observaba aquella imagen y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, perdiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles y alejándose de aquel jardín que parecía haber recuperado su resplandor.

-¡Rin!… pensé que te había perdido-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, creo que se ha confundido príncipe…he-

-¡NO!, no me he confundido tienes el mismo aroma y la misma sonrisa-

-Podría soltarme príncipe, creo que me confunde con alguien más-

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido alejándose y posando su mirada sobre ella.

En un impulso jalo de ella llevándola a los aposentos de su padre.

-¡PADRE!-grito él.

Sin perder la calma por el tono en que su hijo le hablo contesto.

-Adelante pasa-

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Quién es ella?-

-Es una sacerdotisa que rescatamos del ataque del enemigo-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-La trajimos para poder curar sus heridas,…ha... ¿Acaso pensaste que era la misma persona? Aunque debo admitir que son como dos gotas de agua-se dirigió a su hijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Sesshomaru soltó a la chica saliendo del cuarto enojado, mientras a sus espaldas se podían escuchar las carcajadas de su padre.

-Jajá…perdona, no quería incomodarte y disculpa los modales de mi hijo-

Ella sonrojada de vergüenza asintió levemente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó mientras la invitaba a salir de sus aposentos guiándola hasta una sala de estar donde se podía ver lentamente como iba saliendo el sol.

-Sí, gracias-respondió inmediatamente-disculpe mi curiosidad pero, ¿Quién es esa chica de la que menciono mi señor?-pregunto mientras entraba.

Alzando la vista quedo impactada al ver aquel hermoso lugar, las paredes estaban tapizadas con hermosas decoraciones de enredaderas doradas y flores London royalist en un tono azulado, mientras que el fondo se encontraba en color crema el cual contrastaba casi a la perfección y en una de las ventanas se hallaba un arreglo floral de jancitos rosas y azules en cual colgaba del marco de la ventana y lo cubría por completo, el Lord la invitó a sentarse junto a la mesa de cedro que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y sobre ella se hallaban dos tazas de té.

-Digamos que ella fue alguien muy especial-respondió.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué el príncipe me ha confundido con ella?-

-Es porque eres idéntica a ella, además deberá acostumbrarse ya que estarás aquí por un tiempo-

-¡¿Qué? Agradezco su hospitalidad pero no puedo quedarme, tengo una tarea muy importante que hacer-

-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer si te encuentras con Taro?-

-¿Quién?-

-El demonio que atacó la aldea o es que acaso, ¿Piensas enfrentarte a él?-

-Solo si es necesario-contestó con una mirada fría y rencorosa mientras tomaba la taza de té entre sus manos.

-…3 días y nada mas-dijo sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Te daré 3 días, si no has regresado para entonces, no dejaré que vuelvas a salir de aquí-se levantó y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes indicándole que llevara a la chica a la entrada del palacio para que pudiera irse.

-Gracias, no faltare a lo dicho-

-Eso espero-esto último dejo a Rin con la piel de gallina, pues no se podía imaginar qué pasaría si no cumplía lo acordado.

Acompañada del sirviente llago a la entrada, hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y se dirigió rumbo a su templo. Cuando caminaba por el bosque se detuvo y la figura de un hombre se acerco a ella.

-¿Te han creído?-

-Sí, no sospechan nada-

-¡Perfecto!, ahora solo falta atraerlos hacia mi trampa-dijo aquel hombre mientras se marchaba con la joven, que ahora tenía los ojos color carmín y una expresión faltante de vida.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había visto marchar a esa joven, pero por alguna razón ya no sentía la necesidad de acudir a aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, en su lugar venían a su mente esos instantes en los que volvió a sentir aquella fragancia y esa cálida piel entre sus brazos.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella?-Sesshomaru volteo, era su padre y una anciana que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Creo que esto te será muy interesante, la anciana es una experta en capturar almas-

-¿Y que con eso?, no encuentro interés en ella-

-Tal vez le suene el nombre de Rin-intervino la anciana, tomando total atención del príncipe el cual ahora mostraba una mirada llene de sorpresa e interés

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-

-Resulta que la humana no murió después de todo-concluyó su padre.

-¿Qué?, entonces… ¿ella está viva?-

-No exactamente, su alma está sujeta a su cuerpo pero es como un títere, puedes incluso manipular sus recuerdos y emociones-contesto la anciana.

-Al parecer Naraku tenía un as bajo la manga-

-¿Hay alguna manera de ayudarla?-pregunto Sesshomaru a la anciana que pensaba clara y cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir.

-Me temo que no, sin embargo, de continuar como hasta ahora, su alma se desmoronara y no podrá reencarnar-

-¿Piensas ir hacia su trampa…Sesshomaru?-

-No pienso dejarla sola y ver como la destruye-

-En ese caso… ¿Sabes que la única forma de salvarla es matándola?-

Sesshomaru no pudo decir nada, sabía que no podía ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, no después de fallarle pero tampoco permitiría que fuese una marioneta.

Cerca del palacio se encontraba Rin en sus manos tenía una flor de loto blanca sus puntas lucían un color violeta.

-¿Creo que no tengo opción verdad?-se dijo a sí misma, mientras tomaba su arco y caminaba hacia el palacio.

La noche había hecho su aparición, todo se encontraba sumergido en un profundo silencio, solo una habitación parecía contener en su interior un sentimiento de desesperación. Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en su cama y tenía la vista fija en el techo, cuando la presencia de alguien conocido lo saco de ese trance.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sara?-

-Hablar de Rin-

-No tengo nada que decir-

-Solo lo diré una vez… ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a ella o no respondo!-

-Y quien eres tú para impedírmelo-

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE ELLA MURIO POR TU CULPA!-

Esto irritó a Sessshomaru, sin embargo, no pudo desmentir aquella verdad, por más cruel que hubiera sonado después de todo ella la quería como a una hija a pesar de solo ser su dama de compañía.

-No me importa que seas un príncipe, no estoy dispuesta a perderla, de eso puedes estar seguro-

Se retiró dejándolo en una nube llena de aquellos momentos que desgarraban su corazón lenta y dolorosamente. En un instante casi fugaz, su mente fue absorbida por la imagen de aquella persona tan preciada para él, que moría entre sus brazos y aquellas palabras resonaban en sus oídos.

-Por favor…olvídame…y…se feliz,…promételo-

-¡NO! NO ME DEJES-

Pero sus ojos fueron perdiendo su luz y solo una débil sonrisa fue lo último que quedo de aquella mujer que había amado tanto. Irritado, se levanto de golpe y salió de la habitación para despejarse un poco, llego a un viejo árbol de cerezo que hacia tantas lunas atrás que no florecía.

-Creo que no has seguido su consejo-hablo una voz detrás de él.

-¡TU!, ¡cómo te atreves a venir aquí!-contesto con tono amenazante.

-Tranquilo…solo vengo a saludar, no hables así, me ofendes-pronunció cada palabra en tono sarcástico.

Sesshomaru se encontraba al límite, ya no soportaba esa tortura, no podía pensar, cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo aquello lo lastimaba, quería desahogarse. En ese instante todo se volvió rojo y el único instinto que tuvo en ese momento fue el de lanzarse contra el dispuesto a matarlo; una flecha voló por los aires interponiéndose entre el príncipe y su presa.

-¡No te atrevas!-pronunció una voz a su izquierda.

Ambos voltearon lentamente y Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella, aunque lucia una mirada vacía podía percibir ese embriagante aroma a jazmín. El la observó detenidamente, ella llevaba un kimono negro con decoraciones de pétalos de almendro en un tono rojo carmesí, con el pelo recogido en una media coleta donde portaba un hermoso prendedor en forma de flor color carmín.

-Vaya, creo que tenemos una invitada mas- pronuncio con una sínica sonrisa que dejaba ver en cada una de sus palabras.

Rin sin dejar de apuntar a Sesshomaru, se acercó a Naraku el cual la tomo de cintura acercándola más a él. Esto provoco un gran desconcierto e ira en Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le cuestiono

-¿Qué, por qué?... ¡tú eres el culpable de esta situación y todavía te atreves a preguntar eso!... ¡Nunca te perdonare por dejarme morir, por dejarme sola y por arrebatarme mis sueños más preciados!-

En ese mismo instante tenso el arco disparándole, por suerte, el logro esquivarla comenzando así una pelea entre la pareja, alejándose cada vez más de Taro. Después de un rato Rin logro herirlo, haciéndolo caer contra los arboles quedando inconsciente. Esa fue la oportunidad que Taro había estado esperando, atento contra la vida de la sacerdotisa dejándola inconsciente y gravemente herida; acercándose a Sesshomaru pronunció.

-Me has causado muchos problemas, pero sabía que algún día esa humana se volvería tu gran debilidad, aquella que te haría caer ante mi-diciendo esto atravesó su corazón con una espada dando paso a su muerte.

Rin despertaba del ataque de naraku pero al ver aquella escena su mirada se ensombreció y empezaron a surgir sus lágrimas, tensando el arco, disparo en contra de su enemigo purificándolo casi al instante. Sara llego al lugar con el padre de Sesshomaru, viendo toda esa escena, Sara corrió al lado de ella esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?, no puede ser, ¡por favor dime que te recuperaras!- hablaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero el ataque de naraku a dañado gran parte de mi y sin mencionar que solo queda un pequeño trozo de mi alma- se dirigió al Lord el cual tenía la vista en su hijo-Señor, lo siento…lo siento tanto, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice-

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano sabia que esto ocurriría- le contestó con una mirada triste mientras colocaba el cuerpo de su hijo junto a un árbol.

En un movimiento lento, ella se acercó al cuerpo de aquella criatura que descansaba en las raíces de un hermoso árbol, susurrándole al oído aquellas palabras que quiso decirle por tanto tiempo.

-…Te amo.

Un cálido viento soplo abrazando sus almas, ella supo que era el momento de partir, alzó su mano y delineo aquella luna menguante que adoraba tanto, beso su frente, dándole así un cálido adiós. Se alejó de aquel lugar recordando lo feliz que había sido junto a él; A lo lejos se alcanzaba ver una cascada y en sus aguas miles de pétalos de cerezo y almendro, llegó al borde de ella y alzo su mirada.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme a tu lado, solo espero que pueda volverte a ver-

Sintiendo como la abandonaban sus fuerzas, se dejó caer cerrando los ojos y en un leve suspiro envuelto en aquellos pétalos, su cuerpo se rompió en miles de pequeños pedazos que se transformaron en centenares de maravillosas mariposas blancas que alumbradas por la luz de la luna fueron adornadas con detalles azules, las cuales volaron al cielo sin ninguna prisa.

En un parque corría velozmente una joven de unos 20 años, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, en un tono azul marino, llevaba botas negras y un blusón de manga larga color crema; era realmente hermosa su piel clara, sus labios rosados y unos ojos color café obscuro que guardaban un extraño pasado. En ese instante sin poder frenar choco contra un chico asiéndolos caer a ambos al suelo, la joven se levanto torpemente pidiendo disculpas. Quedando embelesada por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes olivo, ese cabello negro azabache, los cuales encajaban perfectamente con aquel hermoso tono claro de su piel; dando paso así a aquel destino que había quedado inconcluso.

_Un hilo rojo invisible, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse._


End file.
